


Assassin Paladin

by Born2Ship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Random non-sense, literally just wrote it and posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2Ship/pseuds/Born2Ship
Summary: Pidge was part of the assassination classroom. No one knows until they question where her bloodlust came from.Sorry if it makes no sense I no care it just silly





	Assassin Paladin

A simple recon mission, nothing too bad a few galra to take down, simple easy. No they just had to set up a trap. Not only that but they got everyone else. They are about to kill everyone. ‘Not on my watch!’ Pidge growls in her mind.

“Ready.. Aim... Fi-” The commander is cut off. Looking back the soldiers find him missing.

“Aah.” from a soldier is heard but no one saw anything. Not even three seconds later the last of the Galra was defeated. Standing where they once stood is Pidge, Bloodlust shining in her eyes.

“Pidge?” Shiro asks confused. Before he could get a reply more enemies came in. They weren’t able to lift their weapons before they fell one by one.

“No one touches my Family.” her cold, dead voice is heard. Turning back to her fellow paladins she runs to unchain them. “Are you guys ok? Anyone hurt?” she asks voice back to normal.

“Pidge what was that?” Hunk asks rubbing his wrists. The others nod to his question.

“I’ll tell you when we get back to the ship.” she sighs getting up.

Once they get back to the ship the Paladins stare at Pidge waiting. “What happened? Why are you all staring at Pidge?” Allura asks confused.

“Well, I was apart of an assassination classroom.” Pidge starts.

“A what?” Coran asks. Twirling his mustache.

“An assassination classroom, or well The assassination classroom. There was this creature, that we were tasked to kill before the end of the school year or else the earth would have been destroyed just like the moon was.” She explains.

“Is that where your bloodlust came from?” Keith asks

“Was it the biggest in the class, cause that was pretty big.” Lance asks right after.

“Yes, it is where it came from and no mine is pretty average the biggest one was either Karma or Nagisa. Ritsu didn’t have one, Itona’s was enhanced same with Kayano’s... wait should I count the teachers?” she ponders

“What kind of school allowed this?” Keith asks.

“One where it is a figurative kill or be killed kind of place. There is the main campus with A thru D and then the old campus holding class E. Class E was the Garbage or sacrifices. They were either delinquents, or failing grades.”

“You a delinquent? Yeah right.” Lance comments. Taking out her Bayard, Pidge shocks him smirking. “I stand corrected.” he groans.

“You were saying about this classroom?” Shiro gets back to the topic.

“Oh, right. Well our main teacher we called him Koro-sensei, was our target. Even if we were meant to kill him, he helped us so much.” a tear slips down her cheek. “He gave us hope, courage, confidence... he taught us more than he should have.” wiping away she sniffs trying to keep it together.

“What about your other teachers?” Hunk asks.

“Well Karasuma-sensei was our P.E. teacher, he taught us fighting techniques. He was, may still be, the densest person I know. He also cared for us. Hee hee then there is Bitch-sensei-”

“Pidge Language!” Shiro scolds.

“Why yes, she was our English teacher. We had so much fun messing with her. She was a professional assassin, with huge boobs. She was such a bitch haha. Her name was Jelavic and no one liked her at first she got better after a day or two, but the name stuck. She taught us to flirt, and a bit on how to do the kissing technique.”

“Kissing technique?” Lance asks interested. “Sounds interesting mind teaching me?”

“You want to faint?” Pidge asks not impressed. Smirking Lance continues to pestering her. Shiro is getting annoyed, Allura tell her to just “ shut him up, please.” needing no other permission Pidge grabs Lance’s shirt pulling him down. Five hits in and he passes out.

“Bwahahahaha, He is so weak haha five hits he only haha ahaha he only takes five hahahahahaha.” Pidge burst out laughing while rolling on the floor.

“Is... is he alright?” Keith asks shocked.

“Haha, He, ha, he’s fine. I can’t believe he fell so fast.” she says calming down.

“What do you mean?” Coran asks

“The others in my class could hold out until 15 hits the longest was 30 hits. Though a few could be taken down in one if wearing the proper outfit.” she says.

“I think that is enough, I’m heading to bed, Night.” Shiro calls over his shoulder.

“Night, I going to bed too.” Allura says walking away. With that everyone else went to bed as well.


End file.
